Of Tears, Blankets&Kisses
by frozentreats.chocolatesweets
Summary: After defeating the kishin, and the Shibusen has been restored to all its glory, Kid invites Crona to live in Gallows Manor. During Crona's first night living there, Kid hears something strange and goes to investigate, soon leading to an unexpected turn of events. /Mostly fluff\\ PG-13 just for safety and implied sexual themes (Kid/Fem!Crona) All characters belong to Atsushi Okubo
1. Of New Beginnings

Of Tears, Blankets&Kisses – maggiemay26  
Chapter 1: Of New Beginnings  
_ _ _

"And this will be your room from now on." Death the Kid said as he silently open the door to the one of many spare rooms within Gallows Manor. Crona, who was standing behind him, cautiously walked past Kid and entered her new room. She walked into the center of the room, when Kid continued in a more relaxed tone, "I hope you like it, I didn't want any friend of mine sleeping in the dungeon."  
The room was fairly big compared to her old room, almost 3 times the space. There was a king sized bed, a wardrobe, a large mirror a door that lead to the bathroom and an enormous window that let in the haunting light from the grinning moon. _Nothing too fancy or overwhelming to scare her,_Kid thought as he watched her study the room.

Crona, who was very uneasy about her new surroundings, only half turned around to face Kid "I-I…I really appreciate… this K-Kid, Th-Thank you." She said in a small voice. As if on cue, Ragnarok came bubbling out of Crona's back.

"Gupi?" The familiar voice called out as Ragnarok started whipping his head around the huge room and noticed this wasn't the same room. "What the hell, Crona? This isn't the pathetic cell from yesterday, where are we?" Ragnarok then grabbed two fistfuls of her pink hair, trying to shake an answer out of her.

"Ra-Ragnarok… please s-stop. Y- You're… h-hurting me." she said while fighting back tears of pain.

"Hurting you? Awh, poor baby gonna cry?" Ragnarok teased and pulled her hair more harshly.

Kid, fed up with the demon sword's actions towards the meister, walked over and grabbed both of Ragnarok's small hands, which in turn forced him to release the thin pink hair. "Wha? Let me go you creep!" Ragnarok demanded as he thrashed back and forth trying to grab, wiggle, and claw out of Kid's grasp. After a few moments, Ragnarok remember that his hands weren't the only thing he could against the young Shinigami. Wiggling more so that Kid was focusing on the small hands, Ragnarok stuck out his long tongue and licked the full length of Kid's face.

Kid instantly stiffened at the motion of the tongue being dragged across his face.

"Bleh!" The demon sword shouted while spitting in an attempt to rid himself of the taste of 'Shinigami.' Once he saw the sight of Kid, he burst out into an uncontrollable laughter. "Geez…Your face….Oh my sides hurt…I can't breathe" Ragnarok shouted between laughs. While trying to catch his breath, he melted back into the shocked girl, going to sleep.

Crona, who was standing in the middle of the whole conflict, hid her face in her skinny hands trying not to watch the inky-haired boy above her. Even though Kid was focusing all his attention in the small demon that was abusing her, she couldn't help but feel the warm that as radiating off of him. Not only his warm, but also the fact that when Kid come close to her, she didn't try to run but instead stayed very still and let her face be covered with a pink tint.

Quickly recovering from the 'face-lick,' Kid wiped the salvia trail off his face with the sleeve of his black suit. _How can such an insecure girl deal with someone so rude?_Kid asked himself while fixing his suit back to its symmetrical perfection.

"Crona? Are you okay?" He asked in a calm voice, trying to look her in the eyes.

"Umm…Yes, I-I'm fine" she said in a small voice. Not wanting to meet those honey eyes looking at her, she lowered her head and instantly her right hand was planted to her left elbow. Without looking up, she thanked Kid for helping her with Ragnarok. _Why hasn't he left yet? He knows that I'm so asymmetrical, doesn't that make him sick?  
_  
"Crona? Is everything okay? You seem a little…off." Kid leaned in closer trying to see her facial expression.  
Crona squeaked and blushed violently, and took a few steps trying to avoid his warm that's came with the closeness. After a few more steps, she felt something soft behind her. It was her bed, and instantly she crawled onto it and hid under the thick blankets. Kid on the other side of the room, just stood there extremely shocked and confused.

Kid regaining his previous posture and slightly clearing his throat, he wished Crona a good night's sleep and walked towards the door. Pulling the door shut, he was stopped when he heard Crona muttered something. Smiling, he pulled the door close and leaned again the door. _Why must Ragnarok embarrass me in front of Kid? He's so mean._Kid repeated again and again in his mind trying to understand what Crona had meant

Sighing, he stood up straight and walked down the hallway fighting his mind that kept wondering back to the sleeping girl, who happened to only be a few doors down the hall from his room.

**Author's Notes : **

**1. Thanks for reading this :D **  
**2. Please feel free to R&R **  
**3. Don't be shy, send a message of ideas for a FanFic (please and thank you)**


	2. Of Tears

Of Tears, Blankets&Kisses – maggiemay26  
Chapter 2: Of Tears  
_ _ _

"Absolutely perfect" Kid said proudly as he walked through the empty halls of Gallows Manor.

He always felt the urge to check that everything was perfectly symmetrical before going to bed, but by the time he was finished checking it was very late. It wasn't until he pasted Crona's room that he stopped to listen. Instead of hearing the quite breathing of the sleeping girl, he heard what only could be heart wrenching weeps.

"Crona?" Kid said in a soft voice as he knocked on the door exactly eight times

He waited a few seconds, but not hearing anything, he called again. "Hello? Crona, are you okay?" More silence. "I'm coming in." The young Shinigami said as he turned the door knob and pushed the door inwards, only to reveal the room darkened by the night. Cautious walking into the dark room, Kid started to scan the room for Crona.

_Where is she? She couldn't have gotten far, I just heard-_Just then he stopped when his golden eyes meet pale blue ones. Dressed in a light pink night gown, she sat in the corner with a large white pillow clenched in her arms. Her eyes were watery, cheeks stained with tears and nose slightly running. "Crona," he started in a warm voice, "What's wrong? Why are you in the corner?" His eyes trying to find some sort of injury, much to his pleasure there was none.

He knelt down in front of the crying girl trying to comfort her, but all she did was clench the pillow tighter and buried her face in the white fabric. Standing up straight, he walked over the bathroom, and grabbed a box of tissues. Looking around the room, he spotted a blanket that was placed at the foot of Crona's bed. Holding both the blanket and tissues, he sat cross-legged in front of Crona.

"Crona please…let me help you." He said while extending the hand to the girl, giving her some tissues.

She looked up from the pillow and saw the tissue, slowly reaching toward she took some tissues and started to wipe the salty tears.

"I-It was…L-Lady Medusa…s-she was…was locking m-me away…in t-the dark room," she said through small cries and tears. "I-it was…was terrifying!" she finally shouted out as she lunged forward at the young Shinigami, with a new wave of hot tears running down her cheeks.

Said young Shinigami, was a little stunned at first by the sudden motion, but soon realized her real pain. The wicked woman that abused, tortured and experimented on her, was now haunting her in the girl's dreams. Wrapping his arms around Crona's small waist, he pulled her closer and hugged her while her tears stain his shirt.

"It's okay Crona…Medusa can't hurt you anymore." Kid said in a warm tone as he silently rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to soften the tears.

Pulling the fragile girl onto his lap, he slowly rocked them both, like a parent would for a toddler facing the same problem._ She's so cold, as if her whole body was in ice. _Kid noticed as he could feel their different temperatures.

As time passed, Crona's violent tears turned into small hiccups and her breathing calmed down.

"I-I was…so s-scared" she mumbled out between hiccups.

"You're alright. No one is going to hurt you." Kid soothed again, this time wrapping the blanket around her, and picking her up_. Wow, she is really light. Not much of a surprise when you think about it._ Kid noted as he walked past her bed and headed for the door.

"Wh-Where are…are we going?" Crona asked while tucked in Kid's firm arms.

"Well you are in no condition to be left alone," Kid replayed without looking down at her, afraid that Crona will see his burning face. He continued, this time looking down to meet her curious eyes. "So I'm going to leave you in my room while I change, then we can go back" Kid said just as they turned the corner into his room.

Crona, who was too distracted by his golden eyes, didn't catch any of what he had just said. It wasn't till be noticed that she was being lowered, that she clung to him though she tried to hide her face by burying into the blanket more. Leaning the small bundle that was Crona against his bed's headboard, Kid smiled softly and stood up straight.

"I'll only be a few moments…please don't worry." Kid said as he disappeared behind his bathroom's door.  
Inside the safety of his bathroom, he quickly changed out his tear stained suit, into black silk pajamas. Once changed Kid went over to one of the large mirrors in his, very symmetrical, bathroom. Turning on the tap, he started to brush his teeth and started to ponder his recent actions. _What am I thinking? Bringing Crona to my room…that's not very gentleman like at all._

Rinsing out his mouth, he suddenly remembered an important fact about the frail girl in the other room_. What if she can't handle being carried or maybe she thinks I hate her cause she's asymmetrical. _Feeling more embarrassed, Kid splashed some water on his face then turned the foist off. Wiping his face in a soft white towel, he looked at the reflection of a young Shinigami in the mirror, and gave himself a small pep-talk

"It's okay, Kid…just apologize to her, I'm sure she'll understand" Taking a more deep breath, he stood tall and walked towards the bathroom door.

"I'll only be a few moments…please don't worry." Kid said as he disappeared behind his bathroom's door.  
And with that, Crona was left alone in the room resting against the headboard. Slowly unwrapping herself from the blanket, she hesitantly laid herself down on the bed on her side in a small ball_. What am I doing? Why couldn't I just sleep through-Oh my, this blanket is so soft_thought Crona as she ran her skinny fingers over Kid's black bed spread, completely amazed.

Watching her pink hair shine in the low light that came from the bathroom, she quietly listened to the small noises coming from the bathroom. _It sounds like…fabric? Wait Kid's changing in there!_ Crona's face suddenly became several sides brighter at the thought of the young Shinigami standing in the next room half-naked. _No no no no, why do I always think of the weird stuff!_She asked herself while she rolled over so that her back was facing the bathroom door.

Just then she heard the sound of a foist being turned on and water flowing. Strangely the sound of the water was very calming, almost like listening to the rain. As Crona continued to listen to the running water, her eyes were starting to betray her. While time passed her eyes lids kept on getting heavier and heavier. Finally giving into the temptation of the soft sheet, calming noise, and exhausted body, she quickly fell into a well-deserved sleep.

Kid re-opened the bathroom door and stood in the light that followed him out of the bathroom.

"Crona, I'm so sorry for dragging you here. It was completely uncalled for and it was inappropriate of me to do. Please do forgive me irrational actions." Kid ranted as he a kept his face down to hide his pink blush. Not hearing a response he looked up.

"Crona?" Kid asked hoping for a replay, but nothing.

Turning off the lights, he walked over to his bed in the slightly dark room. Peering over Crona's boney shoulder that was trying to block her face, Kid could see that she had fallen asleep. A thick blush covered his face as she noticed how innocent and small she looked when sleeping. Sitting on the bed beside the sleeping girl, he absently played with her choppy hair while thinking of what to do_.  
Well if she's already asleep, might as well take her back to her room_. Kid told himself and stood up.

As he was leaning in closer to pick up Crona, the small demon sword decided to pop back out. "Guuupppii!" Ragnarok shouted as he attempted to punch Kid square in the jaw.

Dodging just in time to miss the punch, he swiftly grabbed both tiny hands and earned himself another lick to the face. "How many times will this cycle continue, I'm sick of you licking me!" Kid harshly whispered as he let go of the tiny hands and wiped him face again.

"What do you think you're doing creeper!" Ragnarok yelled as he noticed Crona was on Kid's bed.

"Wh-what? Nothing! She fell asleep here, I didn't do anything!" Kid defended, hoping the demon sword would believe it. Luckily for him, Ragnarok did.

"Seems legit, but don't touch my meister…or I will cut you" Ragnarok said in a menacing tone as he slowly melted back into Crona.

Sighing, Kid moved and pulled the covers Crona's sleeping form, slightly moving a few pieces of her pink bangs out of her face, while a soft smile and light blush covered his face.

Moving to the other side of the room, Kid climbed under the black sheets_. Well I guess she's sleeping here for the night._He thought as he remembered the demon sword's threat. Noticing the reasonably distance between Crona and himself, it seemed that both teens didn't have to worry about invading the other's personal space. Settling more into his mattress, Kid eased his mind, calming himself for sleep to take him.

Yawning one last time, he watched Crona sleep for a few moments. _She's so cute when she's sleeping. So small and innocent._Kid though as he felt his face start to burn a little while he was watching her. Feeling his honey eyes getting weaker, the young Shinigami closed his eyes.

"Sleep well, Crona" he muttered as he too, fell into a well-deserved asleep.

**Author's Notes : **

**1. Thanks for reading this :D **  
**2. Please feel free to R&R **  
**3. Don't be shy, send a message of ideas for a FanFic (please and thank you)**


	3. Of Blankets

Of Tears, Blankets&Kisses – maggiemay26  
Chapter 3: Of Blankets

Waking to a sudden chill running down her spine, Crona pulled herself into her regular small ball trying to keep herself warm. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally gave into the fact that she couldn't make any body heat. Shivering, she reached outwards and grabbed some more blanket, only to stop after something perked her interest. While pulling blankets towards herself, she noticed that these blankets were warm.

Inching herself towards the warmed blankets, she stopped, eyes wide when her hand was not grasping the blanket but the silk shirt of the young Shinigami.

Instantly shooting up from under the blanket and squeaking at the sight that lay in front of her.

Lying peacefully on his side facing Crona, Kid was sound asleep. _What is Kid doing in my room? How long has he been-_ She stopped herself when she noticed that everything in the darkened room was perfectly symmetrical. _Oh that's right…I'm in Kid's room…he carried me here._ Glancing down to the Shinigami, she brushed the white strips of soft hair. _That's strange._ She though when she accidently touched his skin, Kid's pale skin was extremely warm, like if Kid had a fever. _So I guess that explains the warm sheets._Fighting the temptation to curl up beside him, she then question aloud.

"Wait?! Does that mean I'm technically sleeping with him?! Since I'm in-"

"mmmhhh…huhh?" Kid mumbled as he slowly rose from his sleep. Fearing the worst, Crona quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep, hoping Kid would just ignore her and go back to sleep.

Blinking away the sleep, Kid only half-open his eyes to see what had disturbed him. Lying no more than a foot away from him was the freezing girl searching for heat. Unburying his left hand from the blanket, he placed it to her forehead, estimating her temperature. Quickly pulling his hand back, he realized that she was ice-cold and shivering. Placing his hand to his own forehead, he noticed the major temperature difference. _She's freezing cold. _ Somewhat smirking he continued. _No wonder she's so close, I'm hot. _  
Swiftly freeing his other hand from the blanket, he pushed himself higher on the pillow and closer to Crona. Gently wrapping his right arm around her small body, Kid's hand was now on Crona's waist trying to pull her closer. Settling in, Kid pulled the blanket over them, and then placed his other hand on top of his right. Resting his face in her lavender hair, he sighed in content and listening to the smalls breathes that came from Crona, who was comfortably nestled within his arms.

Not too long after Kid pulled the ice-cold girl close to him, he could feel her shivering stop and eventually her hands were now grasping at his shirt. Smiling at the affectionate motion, he closed his eyes and drifted back into a restful sleep.

**Author's Notes : **

**1. Thanks for reading this :D **  
**2. Please feel free to R&R **  
**3. Don't be shy, send a message of ideas for a FanFic (please and thank you)**


	4. Of Kisses

Of Tears, Blankets&Kisses – maggiemay26  
Chapter 4: Of Kisses

As the chuckles of the rising sun echoed through the streets of Death City, the soft glow the warm light made its way through the curtains of Gallows Manor. One room in particular, had the curtains almost closed trying to block out its warm light, as if the person didn't want to wake at all.  
Lying in the low light that came from the window was Kid and Crona, peacefully sleeping away the morning.  
Kid, now lying on his back, still had his right arm wrapped firmly around the small waist of the girl and the other placed on his stomach holding down their shared blanket, head leaned to the left to be against the lavender hair. Crona, leaning more into Kid, had her head nestled soundly in the crook of his neck, both hands still having a hold of the silk fabric. It was a perfect moment, but with the sun moving higher into the morning sky, it caused this moment to become shorter.

Feeling the small amount of light that made it through the curtains, Crona timidly rose from her sleep. After blinking a few times so her eyes would adjust, she looked up at the sleeping teenager who was only a few inches away from her and had held her during the whole night. Finally taking her eyes off Kid's sleeping face, she surveyed the room. _Now I can see why Kid isn't too fond of me._ She thought letting out a soft sigh. _His room is completely symmetrical._

Leaning closer, she gently rubbed her head against the crook of his neck, letting out a content sigh. Releasing the silky fabric from her right hand, she intertwined her fingers around his and rested their hands on Kid's gradually rising and falling stomach. _Before Ragnarok wakes up and kills Kid, I might as well enjoy the time I have. _She thought while looking at both their hands

Breathing in the cool scent of mint, Crona let out another content sigh and slipped into a light doze while she waited for Kid to wake.

Alerted by some amount movement coming from the fragile body beside him, Kid hesitantly woke from his sleep. Not wanting to submit to the sunlight that crept through the large window, he lay there peacefully. Eyes closed enjoying the sweet bliss of the morning light, warm air, and small body that his right arm was still wrapped around. Gradually but surely, a blush crept to Kid's cheeks when he recognized the sensation of Crona's cool fingers trying to intertwine with his. Relaxing his hand more and appreciating the cool, he felt her fingers fold softly between his.

Feeling Crona take a deep breath and sigh, he too silently did while trying not to alarm Crona that he was conscience. After waiting a few minutes, he assumed that Crona had gone back to sleep.

_I think she's... asleep? Or is she faking?_The young Shinigami thought as he cautiously opened his eyes to peer at Crona who was resting peacefully beside him. Lowering his head so that their foreheads were now touching, Kid could clearly peer at her sleeping face.

_She looks so innocent…almost like a child._Leaning in closer, Kid felt their noses touch.

Slightly recoiling his blush thickened and darkened as he starred into Crona's closed eyes. Pondering the thought over for a few seconds, while starring at her face, Kid came to a conclusion.

_She's still asleep right? She won't notice if I-._Kid motivated himself as his honey coloured eyes were staring at Crona's closed blue ones.

"Just a little closer." Kid chirped as he learned closer. His breath came out in short, small puffs that mixed with Crona's more natural ones. The burning feeling on his face was now becoming very unbearable as the seconds passed.

Finally conjuring all the courage the young Shinigami could, he moved in closer so that his lips were hovering over hers. Golden eyes never leaving her still closed ones. Taking one last heavy inhale, Kid leaned forward, ready to take him prize. _I'm so close!_ Kid cheered mentally. _I'll actually get to ki-  
_  
"Kiddy! Wake-y Wake-y!" Patty cheered loudly from behind his closed door.

Instantly backing up from Crona, he shoots straight up in his bed as he tried to think of a plan

"Hurry up Kiddo! Or do I need to come and get you!" Patty threatened as she playfully drummed her hands on the door.

Jumping out from under neither the covers and dashing across his room, Kid opening his door just enough so that Patty could see his face. _Don't want Patty to see Crona, she'll definitely get the wrong idea…and knowing her, the other will know before Crona wakes._

"Anything I can do for you this fine morning?" Kid asked in his regular calm and monotone voice.

Patty looked curious at her meister, only to burst into a fit of childish giggles. Standing in the door way to his room, was no other than 'Death the Kid' but in reality, she never saw Kid in the morning. He was usually already fully dressed and eating breakfast when the sisters woke up.

Beside the fact that he wasn't dressed in the usual black suit, Kid's hair was in a complete dismay. Random pieces were sticking up at such weird angles, the ends of them were curling upwards and the white's on his hair were barely in their regular horizontal lines. Such a sight cause the young weapon to erupt into childish laughs and soon collapse onto the carpeted floor laughing more.

"You look so silly, Kiddo!" She said while trying to catch her breath.

After what seemed like infinity of hilarious laughs, Patty soon calmed herself down while Kid stood there embarrassed by his unfortunate state. Standing up, Patty curious looked over the young Shinigami's shoulder to peek into his room.

Noticing this, Kid leaned against the door frame blocking her view.

"No wonder you're still in bed," The weapon started. Averting her gaze, Kid pretended to fix some of the white hairs. _Don't tell me she knows. _Kid panicked as he franticly tried to think of an excuse.

"It's so dark in there," She giggled while bouncing from foot to foot. "Open your curtains and let some sunlight in!" she continued while skipping down the hall that was once again filled with giggles.

Letting out a sigh that was between horror and depression, he stepped back into the room and closed the door. _For a split second there I thought for sure she knew._Kid thought while he walked over and climbed back onto the bed. Looking down at the still-sleeping girl, he brushed the choppy bangs back a little to show her pale forehead.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs when you wake." Kid soothed aloud then leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the small of her forehead. Hopping off the bed and standing up straight, Kid pulled more blanket and tucked her in, and headed for the door.

Quickly opening the room door and disappearing behind it, he quietly walked down the halls of Gallows Manor.

"The daughter of a witch and the son of Lord Death," Kid thought aloud while looking at some of the paintings of his father's mask. Stopping once we got to the top of the stairs, he continued "This could get very interesting." Said Kid with a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Notes : **

**1. Thanks for reading this :D **  
**2. Please feel free to R&R **  
**3. Don't be shy, send a message of ideas for a FanFic (please and thank you)**


End file.
